Galactic Nexus/Episode 7: Arboreal Discord III
This is seventh episode. Too lazy to add shizz. —Aeđr Story so far Roleplay "Have these idiots not learned the last time? Hahaaa, this is great!" the man said to himself, piloting his jet away from the jet to gain some distance, his camera feed having picked up the newly improved Metal Jack. Guess he was gonna have to try something new now... The newly improved Metal Jack quickly flies up into the clouds & re-emerges right behind the jet, having using new cloaking detecting metal vision implying that it's a distraction for it's new attacks, his chest laser blasts at the engines of the jet, having sensed the slight cloaking distortion of the jet & the laser charging sequence from before, trying to blast the aerial assassin out of the sky, while EggPlankton & his group quickly extracts more of the chaotic energy into the tubes to make a run for it with the other villains. It seemed Metal Jack had the drop on the pilot, since he detected his jet via the heat radiating off of it... however, what Metal Jack lacked was the element of surprise. That, and the capability of removing the jet's stealth-coating for others to see, since it involved bending visible light itself to make it seem invisible. The pilot still had his camera feeds in that 360 degree vision radius, so he definitely saw Metal Jack coming. It was obvious to him that he somehow figured him out, so now he had to react. Luckily, he can do just that. He saw Metal Jack was getting in position to attack, so all he simply did was slow down the jet, rolled it upside down, and curved it downwards towards Metal Jack's direction - not directly at him, just the direction he was at. The result would have the jet be upside up again and below Metal Jack, giving the pilot the chance he needed to boost away from him at Mach 2 speeds again, all before he could fire his chest laser blast, or at the least have the chance to focus it on him. Having most likely outmaneuvered him, the pilot was now able to conduct his plan. He flew the jet forward, towards the opening where EggPlankton and the others were at. They could definitely hear him coming, but they couldn't see the jet. So when the jet's dome shield dissipating its frontal hexagons to allow its weapons to fire... it surely had that element of surprise. "...BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!!!" The loud sounds of two 30mm rotary autocannons firing could then be heard, as well as the infrared laser. Both were firing upon the opening where EggPlankton and his group were - which exposed him entirely as the stealth-coating disabled itself. The man was literally doing a strafing run at them. Of course, while all of this fighting was going on, another tear opened up in the middle of the assembled group of 'villains' and Locar; dropping a solitary figure in the midst of the group. This figure had unkempt auburn hair kept at a medium length, with a crystal steel gambeson worn underneath a dark blue hooded surcoat, in addition he was also wearing a pair of denim jeans with metal plates sewn onto the fabric for added protection in the form of make shift armored leggings, in addition to what looked like leather wraps around his feet and open toed grass cutting sandals. Shockingly enough, he also seemed to wear white medical bandages over a majority of the visible parts of his body, leaving only a small portion of the upper right side of his face exposed. Revealing a dark emerald green eye that was filled to the brim with fear, uncertainty and terror at suddenly being displaced to another location filled with strangers. He landed in a crouch, and seemed to be in a battle read posture as evidenced by him being hunched forward and tended for any sort of attack, though at his full height he was 5'7", and he weighed in at about 70 kilograms. This was Ishvati Delaroja, a fourteen year old Prismite from the same time as Locar, however the two did not know each other, and Delaroja had questions, he could feel that there was at least one other Prismite, he could see the Raiment; and upon noticing the others and the metal 'dragon' spitting its 'flames' with the most horrible of sounds at the group he had landed in the middle of. He immediately leaped backwards and sprang into a defensive, yet battle ready stance. All without muttering even a single word. Out of sheer reflex, and due to the horrible sound and the literal death this 'dragon' was bringing upon the group. Locar instinctively relocated himself back to Sveionagoria. Dr. EggPlankton, Jack-4 Commander, HenchCombats & Vulcan & Archer trying to duck for cover, while the Jack-4 Robots bravely taken the shots for their members of the EggPlankton Empire, who we're taken by surprise of the autocannons surprise. "There, hit the jet, hit the jet!" Vulcan said who was in panic a bit, having noticed the Jet decloaked itself for this attack. "Metal Jack! The Cube! Think outside the box! We can't let our investigation efforts go up in smoke!" said EggPlankton while trying to protect the energy tubes filled with vital chaotic energy, that is unbeknownst belonging to a much higher & darker power, the Hollow Empress. Or was it? No one really knows... Yet. Though with the jet now visible, Metal Jack who was quick to respond to the command, spots the Cube Robot still trying to recharge & the robot quickly boosts forward to grab at the Cube Robot, racing after the jet fighter from underneath & tries to activate the EMP of the Cube Robot again from underneath & tries to toss it at the fighter jet from underneath it & tries to back away at a good distance, hoping that this next EMP, though not as powerful as last time due to the recharge time cut in half because of the intense battle, will hit. "This better work or we're done for!" said Archer while trying to keep the team of villains, including the EggPlankton Empire, hidden within the forest. A massive ring of silver light inscribed with several layers of Prismionic script manifested under the wake of the Jack-4 battalion, encompassing the whole area they occupied. What in the world is happening now? "What the?! What now?!" asked EggPlankton, wondering what is happening to his battalion of Jack-4 Bots, while the HenchCombats look around with Vulcan, Archer & Jack-4 Commander & even Metal Jack to see who had summoned the massive silver light ring. Unfortunately, no could be seen conjuring such a circle. How did it appear then? And what does it do in the first place? No one among them really knows. "What's happening?" asked Bluebot, while shaken from the sudden surprise. "It appears to be a ring of silver energy." said Redbot while examining the energies. "Thank you, captain obvious...!" said Yellowbot, while also confused on what's going on with Everburn, Serpina, Locar & the other villains. "Uh, boss? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" said Greenbot with a nervous look, while the Jack-4 Robots look skeptical on what's going on as well & why they are surrounded in a silver ring of energy. Since the Jack-4 battalion did not manage to do an evasive maneuver, including the robotic entities that went to examine the circle, there was no good news for them. Solely bad news. If they would attempt to move... they seem unable to, after the silver ring manifested a second ago, which had dissipated into white particles. Neither can they move, no matter how they were forced to (by digital commands), nor retract any of their weapons in their arsenal if they had any attempt of utilizing them now. What is this? Magic? Or some other supernatural force unknown to Dr. EggPlankton and his henchmen? But it does not end there... Based on the sight of this Prismionic circle, Locar entered a proper battle ready stands; this time sticking his right hand out in front of him as what looked like golden Prismions coalesced in front of the palm of Locar's hand; where upon he would stick his hand into the ball and pull out a khopesh that seemed to be distinctly gilded with a gold hilt that seemed to have etchings of a coiled snake engraved into the hilt; the blade itself seemed to be a primarily emerald green coloration with flecks of gold staining the khopesh. After the jet's strafing run of the opening, it continued to boost forward with its dome-shield completely encircling it. He was about to turn around for another run, but quickly he found out that Metal Jack 2.0 was chasing him down. "Oh okay, it can go as fast as my jet apparently... in this speed~," the man said to himself, glancing towards the throttle before moving it as far as it could go. The jet then began to pick up speed, as it steadily widening the gap between itself and Metal Jack. As if that wasn't enough - the nose of the jet began curving upwards, as if the pilot was intending to go higher. Was the pilot intending to test Metal Jack's resolve by moving further up into Mobius' atmosphere? Meanwhile, down on the ground where EggPlankton's battalion of Jack-4 automatons found themselves being unable to move... things were about to get worse for them. So much worse. A sphere of light gleamed in the distance, before beelining straight towards them. The light wasn't necessarily bright, but it would be wise to not look directly at it. Strangely, the light impacted the ground, and nothing happened for a second... then a small blast of energy - at least that's what it could be called right now, had suddenly ignited from the point where the light impacted. The blast would get a good portion of the automatons, and anyone else who was in its range, as it... did nothing. At least not at the moment. But EggPlankton may find the automatons who were caught in the blast were suddenly unresponsive to his commands, as if they were malfunctioning. Anything organic - basically not a robot, would find that they would be unaffected by whatever is happening. Spongey here With that, Locar was ready, and as a result he began to move towards the prisoners; if an attack came, odds are it might be to rescue the prisoners.. Well, that's what he was thinking anyways, reinforced by the fact that Serpina herself mentioned that she kidnapped Darkstorm's daughter. Ishvati on the other hand, didn't have the same abilities as any of the others that he saw, so he snuck his way towards one of the disabled robots; looking for one that had some sort of melee weapon for him to use, and assuming he found one, he would grasp on to that robot's arm and literally ripped it off, discarding the arm itself in favor of a weapon that looked eerily similar to a cutlass; examining the weapon and finding no flaws, he crept his way back into the battlefield. The child soldier's lone visible eye suddenly widened, seemingly shocked, as he witnessed the severed metal arm transmuting into a fine, proper cutlass... though it was completely metallic—there were insufficient non-metallic parts for a handle and hilt. Probably some strips of rubber cables that protected the inner circuitry of the arm. However, to compensate, the handle was sculpted in an ergonomic manner, bringing to mind its curvature and texture, all to enable Ishvati a decent grip despite the apparent lack of proper material for a sword handle. Of course, after examining it for a bit, he gave the cutlass a proper swing. On the robot whose arm was previously ripped off, and with the power behind that swing the unfortunate robot was nearly split in twain, a messy cut that looked more like a bludgeoning strike. Now, this, might not have been such a good idea... Well maybe, because with a weapon in hand. Ishvati made a rush towards where the prisoners were held. Even in a panicked, bear-frenzied state, he could tell that some individuals were being held prisoner and his conscience demanded that he helped to free them. He knew who his enemies were: the robots and the assembled 'villains'. Teniahk growls out a warning to Locar, even if she is held captive she wants to make herself appear dangerous. Looks like Locar had returned to the material plane when he summoned his khopesh. If he were still in Sveionagoria, Teniahk wouldn't have seen him and let out a growl. Regardless, he just smiled at Teniahk—a whimsical smile displaying the utter lack of fear he had for her. She was not intimidating to the general, furthermore she was restrained and thus posed no threat to him. However, he did lean in to whisper something in her ear, low enough that no one else could hear, especially with the background noise of conflict going on. "Worry not, I will ensure your freedom once your purpose to me is served." However, he was barely able to say anything more, as Ishvati tossed the makeshift weapon and caught it with his mouth before sticking both hands outwards; two 'scars' of pure light appearing in front of him, grasping them and pulling out what looked like a pair of shining cutlasses. The leathery handles were brushed with a reddish color, while the hilt was represented by fiery yellow spiritual flames and the blades are a translucent yellow, symbolizing a rather unstable nature to them. With the cutlasses formed, he leaped into the air, landing in the spot where Locar would have been had he not backed off so as to avoid twin slashes aimed directly for the neck and chest, leaving Ishvati standing in front of Teniahk in a defensive position, essentially making it clear that although he was confused as to where he was, Ishvati was not with the villains. Locar himself found this sort of thing amusing, almost tempted to fight this Prismite himself. However, it would not serve his purposes so Locar chose to mockingly 'bow' to the 'hero' and sort of slip into the background chaos; all the while Ishvati snarled and hissed like the confused, very angry 'soldier' he was. "If you touch my sister, I will shove your hand right up your tail bone and out your mouth you Lockjaw," Tosha growls out while Drakon rolls his eyes at him, "Yeah very threatening baby brother." Teniahk growls at Drakon, "You have no right to talk, traitor." Drakon must've forgotten about the confused and furious Prismite who was dressed like a mummy for the most part, the one literally standing in front of the hostages. Well, he would most likely remember because Ishvati was upon Drakon in a split second; having lunged towards him with an angry yowl; crossing the three blades together for a single moment before slashing at Drakon's torso with the cutlasses. Now if the slashes actually connected, odds are the cuts would have been made rather deeply in an 'x' like fashion; likely even cauterized instantly as the cutlasses in Ishvati's hands seemed to have a thin coating of hard light on the edges of the blade itself; furthermore there was the makeshift cutlass he held by the handle with his mouth; and Ishvati would have obviously tilted his head to the side in an attempt to slice at Drakon's neck with that third cutlass if the 'x' slash succeeded. Drakon growls in pain from the cuts and his heated blood burning the wound shut, "Perks of being on Dragons Adrenaline for four years." Ishvati actually stabbed the makeshift cutlass into the ground in front of him, the tang of Iron leaving a distinctly unpleasant taste in his mouth. Glancing at the hostages and then Drakon.. Before pointing the cutlass held in his left hand towards Drakon. The message was clear, flee now or prepare to fight. Teniahk Glares at Drakon as she gets up grabbing her snake sword as Tosha puts his guantlet blades back on, "Thanks for the save," Tosha says as Drakon gets up with a grunt and grabs his Vengeance blade. Ishvati actually spoke this time around, his voice admittedly softer than what his appearance would suggest; rather than hoarse screaming his voice and as.. Well just soft, youthful, yet still no less impactful. "You're welcome.." He whispered softly, generally not fond of speaking above a whisper, before turning his full attention back to Drakon. "Leave, before I kill you here and now.." Drakon laughs at Ishvati's attempt, "I'd love to see you try little pup," he says sheathing his blade pointing a claw at Ishvati, "As far as I am concerned you are no more a threat to me than my entire family." He extends his wings and flies out heading far from the area. Teniahk looks at Ishvati putting her snake sword on her back, "I wouldn't have let him leave. He tried to split my parents apart during a war." Tosha puts a hand on his twin sisters back, "Mom and dad will deal with Drakon later, we need to report to them as soon a possible." "...." Ishvati allowed his cutlasses to dissipate as he grabbed the makeshift one he held in his mouth earlier, lifting it up and examining the blade before turning to face the two hostages and nodding his head, though also directing them to look at the rest of the battlefield if only to ask what should be done about it..? He wasn't really one to talk so he mostly just used gestures to communicate. Teniahk digs her claws into her palms, " We need to find our father, he will need to know." Anyone here